1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a burner apparatus for treatment of waste resin and, more particularly, to a burner apparatus for treatment of waste resin, which is capable of gasifying waste resin in a burner body to produce a combustible gas and injecting the obtained combustible gas outwardly through a nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
There have heretofore been provided various techniques for treating waste resin.
For example, there is provided a method comprising the steps of pyrolyzing solid waste resin in a dry distillation furnace to produce a gas, subjecting the generated gas to a catalyst treatment with a catalyst layer, cooling the so-treated gas to separate away a liquid oil from the gas, percolating the separated liquid oil, and combusting the percolated oil to produce heat energy.
Further, Japanese Laid Open Disclosure (kokai) No. hei 7-77317 discloses a method for finely dividing solid waste resin by means of a pulverizer and combusting the ground waste resin in a burner together with powered coal or the like.
Disadvantageously, the above-mentioned two methods, however, require large-scale equipment and high running costs.
Furthermore, in the two methods, apparatuses required for treatment of resin depend on the resins to be treated. If two or more kinds of resins are treated in mixture, the mixture can not be completely treated in a single apparatus.
Alternatively, Japanese Laid-Open Disclosure (kokai) No. sho 60-76744 discloses a method comprising the steps of dry distilling waste resin in a dry distillation furnace to produce a gas, supplying the gas into a heater and combusting the supplied gas in the heater to generate heat energy. The heat energy can be utilized as a supplementary heat energy.
The above-mentioned method, however, involves difficulty in a continuous operation because the dry distillation furnace is operated on a batch basis. Further, once its operation is initiated, it is difficult to intermittently pulse the operation and control the pre-set operation conditions.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Disclosure (kokai) No. sho 63-273718 discloses an apparatus comprising a cylindrical, outer pot and an inner pot disposed in the outer pot on the central portion thereof, and a method, with the apparatus, comprising the steps of feeding waste resin successively into the inner pot and supplying into the space defined by the outer pot and the inner pot, combustion flame and air for combustion thereby to completely combust the fed waste resin to produce heat energy.
Disadvantageously, when the method is conducted, the interior of the outer pot is heated to extremely high temperature because the fed waste resin is completely combusted. Therefore, the outer pot and the inner pot may not be formed of cast steel, which is not expensive, but must be formed of refractory ceramic tiles, which is expensive. Accordingly, the method causes a considerable increase in cost.
Further, it is difficult to properly determine the quantity of air for combustion of the fed waste resin in the inner pot to completely combust the waste resin. Some resins may be incompletely combusted. Further, some resins may be left as an uncombusted deposit on the outer pot.
As set forth above, it has not been easy to obtain heat energy from waste resin. Thus, almost all of waste resin are disposed by firing or embedding. That is to say, waste resin has not yet be utilized as a heat energy.